


【星战】天方夜谭（普雷格斯/ppt）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plagueis wins, Weirdness, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：假如普雷格斯反杀了ppt。
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	【星战】天方夜谭（普雷格斯/ppt）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).



> 作者：溜达（Люда）

  
正文

“杀了我。”

帕尔帕廷半卧在地上，眼中燃烧的恨意从未如此明亮。  
  
“杀了我，达斯•普雷格斯。”  


一个夏日的夜晚。处处洋溢着陌生的熟悉感。微风悄无声息，离开楼顶的私人露台，留下草叶边缘沙沙的细语。  
  
这一切都属于黑戈•达马斯克。  
  
光滑的外墙，包围着缪恩人的幽暗帝国。黑暗面的试验场，阴谋的发源地。明天，一场期待已久的新闹剧即将自这里送演。

他的演员隐藏在幕间。  
  
他的。

或许从未真正属于他。  
  
一身晦暗的红袍，在黑影的收拢之下，看不清面目。  


红袍在地毯上散开。几道血红的伤痕。  
  
帕尔帕廷依旧在喘息。原力闪电在他身上的反馈随着岁月增长愈渐真实，滑落的宽大广袖再也无法遮掩胳臂上的血痕。  
  
一只手悬着，不是徒劳的抵挡，他已不再需要。那只是不甘，一次有几率免于失败的袭击遗留下的残余情感。  
  
他没有等待普雷格斯问出为什么。  
  
他以为普雷格斯早就该知道。  
  
帕尔帕廷闭上眼，准备迎接又一波残酷的惩罚。  
  
最后一次了。  


“那么，干杯吧，为了这几十年来精彩的计划和执行，终于达到了顶峰。”

“以及明天我们将对二人法则赋予的新意义。”

他分明看着酒液流动。在酒瓶口。还应该在普雷格斯的喉咙里。  


闪电从指尖逸出。

  
普雷格斯站立着。

隔着电弧织就的网幕，缪恩人看不见他前任西斯弟子面上的表情。黑暗在他们中间翻动，重重落进原力这一潭浑水，搅得两名西斯之间的视野更加混浊。

是原力叫他如此短视。也是原力及时在最后一刻前对他发出警醒。

于是酒液流下，却不是在他的喉咙里。  
  
原力闪电落下，不在他的身上。  
  
普雷格斯看着他的弟子。在臭氧爆裂的气息两端，在朦胧的纱幕两侧，在悬崖的两边。

熔融的愤恨，藏在原力屏障下的黑洞之后，那些普雷格斯以为在他们漫长的绞缠中，早已被西斯师傅吞吃入腹的深不见底的黑暗。如今明亮地喷发，被闪电撕裂的怨毒绞索，反过来套在西迪厄斯的颈子上。收紧，再收紧，全凭西斯师傅轻捏的指尖，濒死的美感。  
  
也许他从来没有看清过西迪厄斯。  
  
自纳布开始，普雷格斯的造物，不知不觉在西斯师傅的掌控中偏离了方向。  
  
但在此刻之前，普雷格斯的意愿从未改变过。对二人法则赋予的新意义。

那么这只能被视作为背叛。

可惜。  
  
普雷格斯只有选择亲手为这二人法则镀上更新的一层。将其彻底覆盖，在第二天的晨曦染上光辉之前。

闪电停下了。  
  
憎恨，闪着金光的憎恨，那双眸子直勾勾地望向普雷格斯。衣衫已然散乱，原力掀起的风暴足以撕开摇摇欲坠的衣带。帕尔帕廷胸腔一起一伏，喉管发出拼力挣扎的嘶声。

“杀了我。”  
  
“用你的光剑，普雷格斯。别像个懦夫。”  
  
普雷格斯跨近一步。

缪恩人缓缓蹲下，目光始终没有移开。长手指抬起，在空中移动，与受损的肌肤距离持续缩短。有着鲜血的浸润，指腹与脸颊的贴合轻柔，无声无息。  
  
指下用力，陷入一片粘腻，普雷格斯搂过西迪厄斯美丽的头颅低语。

“我不能。”  
  
原力在普雷格斯的指间尖鸣。纤原体倒转，扭曲，他仿佛无形地看见流逝的黑暗面，自西迪厄斯周身。毛孔中渗出的是黑暗的绝望，痛苦的咆哮，黑暗的絮语。

又一部分纤原体与原力的联结被生生扭断。惋惜的念头，由扭结的原力强加，虚浮在普雷格斯绷紧的神经周围。这是一种原力的反击，毫无疑问。  
  
可普雷格斯的确感到惋惜。发自内心。  
  
他该感到惋惜。  
  
火红的发卷毫无预兆地在帕尔帕廷脸颊旁盛开。湛蓝的眼睛，仅掺有一点黑暗面的杂质，无保留地看向缪恩人。

“师傅。”

“我的师傅。”  
  
席卷着熟悉的低语，一小股原力漩涡在普雷格斯身边回旋。  
  
往事。  
  
又一批纤原体逆转着。折断的力量。  
  
“师傅……”  
  
呜咽。呜咽淹没在他的唇间。蒸腾面罩从缪恩人狭长的脸上滑下。

普雷格斯吻了上去。

他的舌游走于他探索过上百回的唇齿。  
  
哪怕今后再不会有回应。  
  
他仍按着西迪厄斯的后脑，手指插在浓密的发间。空气在他们连接处抽离，源源不断。两名曾为师徒的西斯紧密相贴，就仿佛应有的那样。  


“我愿意跟随您学习，探求黑暗面的力量。”

“记住，西迪厄斯，闪绸的镣铐……可以征服一切。”

“不，师傅，您刚遭遇了刺杀。我知道格兰人在哪儿。这次不会和往常一样了。”  
  
“您将被称为智者普雷格斯。”

“我们明天……将对二人法则赋予的新意义……”  


直至永恒。  


普雷格斯放下了手。  
  
顺着西斯师傅的膝盖，那具躯体滑落在地。  
  
普雷格斯的弟子，肉眼可见地老去，依旧是眼角布满皱纹，发根残余一丝混浊的金。

帕尔帕廷——达斯•西迪厄斯，双眼紧闭，身上没有外伤，只像是睡着了。  
  
次日的最高议长，死于竞选前夜。

身上裹着的，是一袭红袍。

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss me hard before you go  
> Summertime sadness  
> I just wanted you to know  
> That baby you're the best
> 
> 圣诞快乐。


End file.
